


【未授权翻译】【TSN/EM】He tastes [like you, only] sweeter/公式相关pwp

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 译者的话：依旧是在kinkmeme上看到的一篇匿名fill，依旧很短一发完，这次是在给了Mark公式之后Eduardo要求了身体力行的感谢，于是把Mark压在写着公式的窗户上...超喜欢Eduardo逼着Mark说thank you的我可能是变态but dont give a shit翻译的时候翻到Thank you的部分总觉得英文看上去好像比“谢谢你”要辣，但是还是为了语境用的中文，所以如果觉得原文的“Thank you”比较辣的话只能麻烦自己在脑内转换一下啦。翻匿名就是因为懒得要授权啊毕竟都是七八年前的文了作者很容易早就不用这些号了...





	【未授权翻译】【TSN/EM】He tastes [like you, only] sweeter/公式相关pwp

灯光太亮了，它们模模糊糊地在Eduardo的头上形成了一个光圈，真的挺好看的。Mark说不出话来，他的舌头在口腔里沉重又迟缓地呆滞着，所以他就只是看着这一幕。这很奇怪。好吧，虽然他之前从来都没有喝过这么多的tequila（龙舌兰烈酒），但是他现在几乎出现了幻觉是正常的吗？Mark此刻觉得他最好的朋友看起来像是从卡瓦拉乔的画里走出来一样，而Mark很确定他以前不是长这样的。不过，也没准儿他一直是长那样的。他在看着他，深色的眼睛落在Mark的脸上，他的舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，沾湿了它们，而Mark发誓他甚至能听到他舔嘴唇的声音。天啊，大概是有人给他下了致幻剂了吧，因为他现在真的，真的，非常想要… 

他非常他妈的想要亲吻个谁。

也并不是谁都可以，是Eduardo。他想亲Eduardo，但这太蠢了因为他有Erica。那个现在不在这儿的，上的波士顿大学的，虽然不自知但是一直在居高临下待人的，很努力表现出的和善的Erica。但她现在不在这儿，而Mark觉得如果此刻再他妈没有人用双唇抵住他的嘴的话他他妈就要死了。

“Wardo.” 他一边舔着自己的嘴唇一边说，而他根本不必提起这个“我需要亲你但是别想太多我就只是醉了还很饥渴”的话题。Eduardo用一个吻消弭了他们之间的距离，而Mark的整个世界在此刻只剩下这个吻。他们的舌头几乎是马上就交缠在了一起，湿热的接触让Mark从卷毛的发尖到人字拖里冻僵的脚趾都过电一样颤抖起来，而在他们的头顶上回旋着一首爱尔兰民谣改编的流行歌曲。

‘Albert Mooney说他爱着她，所有的男孩儿都想得到她的爱，他们敲着门晃起了门铃，“哦我真爱的姑娘，你还好吗”…’

 

网络已经瘫痪了，Dustin乐的像个疯子，而Mark现在醉得不轻。事实上，他可以说的不这么含蓄 - 他已经烂醉如泥了，但是没人看出来这件事，因为他有不可思议的保持雄辩和直立的能力。除了Eduardo，Eduardo已经注意到了Mark颧骨上的红晕和他指尖轻微的颤抖，他正从屋子的另一头有意无意地看着Mark。Wardo的注视时不时飘到窗户上写的公式上，那个Mark今晚早些的时候忽略了他对于Mark和Erica分手的关心的之后管他要来的公式。Mark不知道Eduardo为什么在看那个，但他也懒得去想清楚。他现在很醉了，感觉不管发生什么他都准备好了。

Dustin和Chris跑回房间睡觉了，留下Mark一个人回味他的光辉成就 - 但他不是一个人。Wardo坐在他的床尾，Mark几乎能看到他眼睛里的关心和担心快要漫溢出来变成实体了，这挺让人闹心的，因为他不需要。他很好，真的，真的很好。他这一晚上的确有点儿烦心，但主要是因为羞愤而不是失去他那个波士顿大学的女朋友的痛苦。

“你没感谢我。”Wardo突然说。

这很让人意外，Mark马上就意识到Wardo说的是那个公式，而不是那些关心。但是唯一一次他用这种语气和Mark说话的时候，是那次他们在AEP的爱尔兰之夜接吻的时候 - Oh. 

Oh.

他和Erica分手了，现在他可以不带任何罪恶感地亲Eduardo了。虽然第一次的时候他也没多少罪恶感吧，至少他不觉得。

“你还没说谢谢你，”Eduardo在他身后说道，等到Mark转过来的时候他示意了一下窗户上的字迹。Mark知道他会做这个动作，就算他比现在再醉两倍他也能在转过身之前预测到Eduardo的这个动作，但他无法预测的是接下来会发生什么。

他什么都没说。Eduardo靠近了过来，操，Mark几乎能听到那首愚蠢的伪装成流行乐的爱尔兰民谣回声一样在他的脑子里播放起来。他稍稍张开了嘴，这是个完全无意识的动作。Wardo就在这里，他们分享着这一点儿空气，老天啊，他简直没有任何理由不感谢Wardo。

“Thank you, ”Mark轻声说，而他话音未落Eduardo的双唇就贴上了他的。Mark在心里对着感谢了所有他不相信的神明，并且暗暗对自己保证有一天，很快，他会让Eduardo在亲他之前不需要喝的这么醉。Mark的下唇被Wardo含住轻轻吮吸，而他的舌尖游走在Mark敲代码的时候会下意识地咬的嘴唇上起了干皮的地方。Mark闭上颤抖的眼睑，因为此刻他轻而易举地就能想象到Wardo的嘴吮吸着他想要的别的地方。

“这样可以吗？”Eduardo问道，稍稍起身看着Mark几乎喘息着，“你想要这个吗？我是说，你们刚刚分手几个小时，如果你想 - ”

“God, Wardo.”Mark语气有点儿凶狠地说，因为就在刚刚Wardo亲他的时候，他根本连Erica是谁都快想不起来了。他的手环住对方，深色的头发蹭在手背上，然后将Wardo拉回那个吻里。这次Wardo的动作比刚刚激烈了起来，尽管这个吻是Mark开始的，但他很快接管了掌控权。Mark甚至没有意识到Eduardo正小心地将他们两个人移动着穿过了房间，直到他的大腿撞在了窗沿上。“Wardo，搞什 - ?”声音在亲吻里被吞掉，取而代之的是一声很不像Mark会发出的尖利的叫声，因为Wardo狠狠地咬了他的嘴唇。

“转过去。”Eduardo声音低沉，充满了柔情和别的一些什么 - 像是不容抵抗的权威感。也许是啤酒的原因，但更多的是因为炙热的亲吻正带着烫人的气息落在Mark左耳下面的肌肤上，让他颤抖起来。但是他听从了命令，于是他发现自己正透过眼前模糊的公式览瞰着整个校园，他无法聚焦看清眼前。这让他觉得自己还不够好，Mark从来不会这样觉得，但如果没有此刻他眼前的东西，他刚刚完成的壮举根本无法成形。

Wardo的双臂环住他的腰，双手从上到下地抚摸着他的大腿，Mark觉得自己快要无法呼吸了。他现在硬得不行，一直到Eduardo的手搁着牛仔裤包裹住他时才觉得稍有缓解。Mark的双手分别在公式两边光滑的玻璃上胡乱蹭着。他的呼吸让面前的窗户上结出了白雾。

“Wardo，”Mark呻吟出声，“求你了”几个字滚在他的喉咙深处。

Eduardo没有回答，只是解开了Mark牛仔裤最上面的扣子，他把手滑进了内裤然后上下撸动起Mark的阴茎来。Oh, god. 这太棒了。他早就想要这个了 - 反正，至少从上次爱尔兰之夜的那个吻之后，也可能潜意识里更早的时候，而现在，操，他忍不住在Wardo的手上动起来，断断续续地呜咽着。

“想要你。”

“我知道，”Wardo轻声回应，甜美而火辣的气流惹人心痒地喷在Mark的耳朵里。这让他又一次咬住了自己的嘴唇。他的嘴唇开始有点儿疼了。他咬了它，Wardo也咬了，也许马上就要破皮了，但是他一点儿都没打算在乎这个。’我知道’？什么意思？Mark想，但是他的注意力马上被转走了，Wardo把他的裤子褪到大腿，它们又自己滑到了脚踝的位置，他听到Wardo克制不住地抽气声。这太不可思议了，因为Wardo总不能是在赞赏他苍白的屁股吧。然而，看起来好像还真的是这样。Wardo的鼻尖抵在了Mark脖颈的弧度上，现在轮到Wardo发出了呜咽的声音。Mark已经硬到发痛，阴茎直直地挺立着，抵着窗沿。抚摸我。

Mark用额头抵住窗户，从齿间呼吸着。他感受到Eduardo正缓缓下沉地直到跪在了他的身后，他带着哭腔几乎叫出声，又在他感觉到Wardo的嘴游走到他的脊柱底端的时候忍不住弓起背。亲吻，舔弄，Wardo在用他的嘴和Mark的肌肤做爱。Mark模模糊糊地觉得他应该觉得不好意思，他不该想让Eduardo用嘴巴去弄那里，但他的身体除了弃甲投降以外什么也不愿做，他分开自己的双腿，于是听到Eduardo轻柔而被取悦的声音。他的舌头画着圈，按压着，滑进了 - 操。

“操，”Mark呻吟出声，几乎快要哭出来了。他从来没有想象过有任何事会感觉这么棒。他能感觉自己的整个身体放松下来，在Wardo的舌头每一次的舔弄和弯曲的时候被打开得更多。他的小腹传来的感觉告诉他，他快要到了，他感觉自己的胯下像是一滩融化的蜂蜜。

“Wardo.”

唯一的回应只有在埋他苍白的肉体里的一声呻吟，而对方呼吸传来的震动将Mark推向高潮的边缘。他胡乱着抓着能抓住的一切，把额头又一次抵在了冰凉的玻璃上喘息着，

“Eduardo，我要… 我要到了。”

他后悔这么说了，当然了，因为Eduardo马上停了下来，站起身在Mark的脖颈后面留下一个又一个湿漉漉的亲吻，一只手爱抚着他的后背，喃喃着听不清的话语。Mark觉得他快要哭出来了，他太想射出来了。他又一次咬住了自己的嘴唇享受着尖利的疼痛，这一次嘴里的铁锈味告诉他他的嘴唇已经流血了，至少流了一点儿。Eduardo用脸颊贴着Mark的，和他共享着模糊的视野里的公式，直到Mark终于鼓起了埋藏在内心最深处的，甚至他都不知道自己拥有的勇气转向Eduardo，贴在对方的耳边，

“上我。”

也许Wardo听到Mark说了这种话的时候是惊喜的，但是他并没有表现出来。他将头埋在Mark的肩窝里亲吻了他的肩膀，贴着他的皮肤发出呻吟的喉音。Eduardo没有问出任何愚蠢的像是“你确定吗？”这种话，他只是走到了Mark床边的桌子上拿过来了润滑液，他知道这东西在哪里是因为Mark从不在乎谁知道他和同龄男生一样会手淫，所以他的抽屉有时候是开着的。God，这真的要发生了，Mark太想要了，他从来不知道他会这么想要另一个人过。

他听到咔嗒声和液体的声音，然后在Eduardo的手指接触到那里的时候颤抖了一下，他的下面还湿漉漉地等待着迎接什么。

“Ah,” Mark忍不住出声，然后他看到一小团热气随着他的声音扑在玻璃上化成水滴，划过公式。他的双腿在Wardo把食指和中指插进他的身体里的时候颤抖了起来。他读到过说这会疼的，但他现在只想要更多。Eduardo的勃起顶在他的大腿上，Mark想着他什么时候才会把裤子脱掉，而且，刚刚他把Mark推到了高潮的边缘，而Mark什么都没办法做，这太不公平了。但是现在，Eduardo要 - 

操。

Eduardo缓慢而坚定地带着润滑的液体挺弄了进去，让Mark发出了一声混杂着呻吟的喘息和因为疼痛带来的哭腔的声音。所以，好吧，这的确很疼。这比他之前体会过的一切都他妈要火辣辣地疼。但他还是想要更多。他闭上双眼向后撞去，小幅度的轻微动作看来几乎要逼疯了Wardo，如果在他肩膀上的那几声被咬着牙憋在喉咙里的呻吟意味着什么的话。过了整整五分钟（对Mark来说这够短了）他才适应两个人用这样的方式交合在一起，当他终于又睁开眼睛的时候，窗户上有水滴流了下来（公式当然还是完好无损），有个男生正抬头看着Mark，大张着嘴一脸震惊。

看看Mark Zuckerberg，全身上下没有一点儿气息表现出他会是个享受没有底线的性爱冒险行为 - 或者任何性爱行为的人。如果在校园里看到Mark穿过校区，你永远不会把他和那种抵着窗户的粗暴而狂野的性爱联系在一起。笨拙的，结巴的，甚至是小处男。一般人真的无法想象他的一头卷毛被汗湿了贴在额头上，手掌在玻璃上留下湿漉漉而火热的手印，他的嘴巴张着，双唇湿润，眼睛半张着，里面满是欲望和被限制的高潮。

这大概就是为什么那个男生会站在Kirkland外面看到这一幕的时候下巴几乎掉到了地上。Mark甚至不认识他 - 隐约记得他的脸，可能是在实验室见过。也可能那个男生就只是惊讶会有这么个男生被按在写着公式的窗户上挨操。也或许 - 这是可能性最大的 - 他之前见过Mark，而现在无法置信这一幕和那个有些驼背的总是抱着电脑穿着North Face帽衫和人字拖，从来不和人说话的男人是同一个人。也许他就是嫉妒 - 没错，就是这样，他希望他能是这个咬着红肿的下唇，从喉咙深处滚出呻吟的人，因为是Eduardo Saverin在操他。

“他知道，”Wardo的声音传进他的耳朵里，“看看他，他能看到你现在有多一塌糊涂。”

Mark呜咽了起来，泪水从他的眼睛里滑下来，这种令人惊慌的，天旋地转的，但又甜蜜万分的羞耻让他的阴茎不能自制地跳动了一下。Eduardo画着圈地转动着胯部，他的耻骨深深嵌进Mark柔软的臀肉里。他甚至没有前后抽插 - well, 没怎么抽插，只是小幅度地在Mark的身体深处挺动。Mark感觉到泪水在眼角积蓄起来，Eduardo得快些让他射出来，他现在只想要达到顶峰。

“感谢我。”

Wardo的手划过窗格，模糊了公式白色的字母。

他的手滑过Mark汗湿滑腻的大腿，来到他完全硬起的勃起，这真是甜美又黑暗的舒缓，直到Wardo的手指在他的阴茎根部紧扣成环。Mark在Eduardo的手里扭动着恳求着，满脑子都是“求你了”“操”和“oh Wardo…”

“说’谢谢你’，Mark。”Eduardo在他耳边吹着气。

Mark试着说出来，但出口的声音听起来根本就不像英语。他的舌头已经不听使唤了，他的嘴唇只足够他发出断断续续的无意义的呻吟和做出叫着Eduardo的名字的形状。

我要射了，我要高潮了。

但是他射不了，Wardo的手指在那里阻止了他。他邪恶而美丽的Wardo，他得记着很快的有一天他要报复回来的。而现在，Mark挣扎着让大脑作业起来，甚至根本不再在乎楼下的那个男的还在从Kirkland外面看着他，并且能够看到Mark脸上恣意着淫乱的表情。

“谢谢你。”他喘息着说，几乎听不见。

“再说一遍。”

什么？

“Wardo…”

“再说一遍。”

“oh fuck…”

Eduardo说了什么他没听清的话，但语气严厉，而这比命令还管用地让Mark松了嘴。

“谢谢。谢谢你。”

“这就对了。”

然后他的手指开始动了起来，顺着Mark的性器上下滑动，于是Mark额头抵着水珠不断滴下来的窗户地在Eduardo的手上射了出来。God, 这简直太棒了，还有god Wardo，他的手，他的阴茎，还有 - 

“谢谢你，”Mark又一次哭了出来，这一次就连他自己都不知道这是因为遵从Eduardo的指令，还是为了公式而说的，又或者是感谢终于让他得到释放。

过了一小会儿，Eduardo抵着Mark的脖颈的急促喘息，从喉咙深处发出的低沉而甜蜜的声音，意味着他也终于高潮了，就好像Mark没有已经享受着感受到了一样。他们就保持这样的姿势站了一会儿，Mark从玻璃上稍稍起身，而Eduardo一只手轻抚着他的背，另一只手垂在Mark两腿之间的阴影里。

Mark已经不记得他们是怎么回到床上的了。

他醒来的时候有一只手改在他的眼睛上，挡住光线，Eduardo环抱住他。他的头在钝钝地疼，胃里有点儿恶心，但是等到他明白过来为什么Eduardo在他的床上而且什么也没穿，他想起来了昨晚的事情。又过了一会儿，等到他终于能够爬下床的时候（Eduardo已经因为无法忍受宿醉而先去洗澡了），Dustin带着两杯星巴克来跟他打招呼了。

“给你。作为回报，我求求你千万别告诉我今天凌晨四点的时候你在不停地感谢什么。”

Mark几乎从来不微笑，但这次的笑容让他的脸快要收不回来了。


End file.
